


A Deal with the Devil

by xiucreampuff



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiucreampuff/pseuds/xiucreampuff
Summary: "There's always a risk when you make a deal with the devil."
Relationships: Kakei Shun/Mizumachi Kengo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: Kind of posting in a rush... it took too long for me to finish this, so I lost my pacing. ^^; The tone was supposed to be light, but... it didn't turn out that way. I needed to finish it to move on, though, so here it is anyway. Eheh... Hopefully the next project will be more satisfactory...

Before the start of the Fall tournament, Hiruma sends out contracts to every participating team in the Kantou region, ensuring all their members' cooperation in preparation for the Christmas Bowl.

When the Kyoshin Poseidons receive theirs, Kobanzame gathers the members in the clubroom for a meeting.

"Are you going to sign it?" Ohira asks, peeking over their team leader's shoulder to read it.

"Well Hiruma-kun signed it, too," Kobanzame replies, scratching the back of his head. He glances at Kakei, seeking his input.

Of course Shun saw the match between the Aliens and the Devil Bats on television. The self-proclaimed Eyeshield 21 on their team was fast to be sure, but still looked to be nothing compared the real Eyeshield 21. He couldn't even last the entire match.

"Hiruma-san doesn't seem the type to extend his any good will just before a competition. Deimon seems to be expecting to win."

"I heard Deimon's team underwent some kind of special training over the Summer. He must be feeling confident," Onishi adds.

Mizumachi is doing push ups in the back, energetic (and shirtless) as ever. Sometimes Shun thinks swimming really was an ideal sport for him.

"So what?" their newest member says now, leaping to his feet. "We went through some special training, too."

In many ways, the Poseidons and Devil Bats are similar - both dark horse teams with many new first year members in their lineup. But whereas the Devil Bats have been loudly announcing their arrival on the scene, the Poseidons are more discreet about their new secret weapons. That will be the key to their victory.

"That's right," Shun agrees. "There's always a risk when you make a deal with the devil, but if we win, we'll be able to make use of some of the best players in the region."

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" Kobanzame says, quickly grabbing a pen. He signs his name on the contract eagerly.

The team is energized again, gathering together for another cheer. "Go, go, splash!"

-

But in the end, Hiruma's prediction was correct. It's the Deimon Devil Bats who will be going to the Christmas Bowl.

It wouldn't have taken much to convince Shun to lend his assistance now, though. Since the inception of the Christmas Bowl, the Alexanders have been undefeated, and every team in Kantou is eager to take the king down. For Shun, this is also now the only way in which he can face off against Yamato Takeru, the real Eyeshield 21.

"But if we're being honest, we're pretty much free until the next season," Mizumachi blurts out, blunt as usual and spoiling the serious mood.

Shun is no longer surprised by anything Mizumachi says or does, but the only person who seems delighted by his honest remark is Hiruma, who is cackling from his oxygen tank.

"It seems their musical senses are well suited to each other," Akaba from the Bando team observes. He strums a note on his guitar, drawing ire from fellow teammate Koutarou and the three brothers on the Deimon line.

Hiruma interrupts the commotion, signaling to the Deimon manager to fire his machine gun into the air. She does so, but not without plugging one of her ears with her free hand. Somehow, Shun feels like he can relate to her.

"All right, line up, ladies! I have your personal training assignments right here."

-

On the walk back to campus, Mizumachi is babbling on about the Deimon team. (Though the training is one-on-one, of course there would be some time spent together.) Shun finds the Devil Bats are quite similar to the Poseidons, particularly their first years. They are all full of energy and enthusiasm, mixed with a healthy dose of foolishness. It makes sense Mizumachi would get along with them.

"Hiruma-san is pretty incredible, isn't he?"

"He seems to always be one hundred steps ahead," Shun agrees. 

"He's funny, too."

"Hm?" Shun glances at Mizumachi with a slight arch in his eyebrow.

"I mean his arm is in a cast, he's stuck in an oxygen tank, but he's still zoom zoom!" Mizumachi uses his long arms to demonstrate.

"That's coming from someone who invented the sport of bed racing after his shoulder got dislocated?" Shun asks.

Mizumachi laughs boisterously. "That was just for fun and I had no one else to play with. But he organized and overlooks all this training, even though they have a trainer."

Shun has to agree there. "I'd say his manager has her work cut out for her, keeping him from injuring himself further."

"Maybe we should consider getting a manager, eh? You'd be easier to deal with."

"I think she would be more concerned with you."

-

The linemen are currently taking a dinner break. Hiruma on the bench, who had been looking over option routes with Kid, is temporarily removed from his oxygen tank to eat as well. He is seated among the circle of linemen, drumstick in hand but largely ignoring it in favor of the conversation, which has been so absurd that Shun has automatically tuned it out .

"Hiruma-kun looks like he's having fun..." Mamori remarks, taking a seat beside Doburoku. The Deimon trainer has always looked rather unconventional, but then there seemed nothing about the team that wasn't.

"He's always had a thing for stupid boys," he replies, rather matter-of-factly.

"That explains our team..." Juumonji adds solemnly from where he's seated on the ground near them.

"I guess so..." Mamori says with a hesitant smile.

Shun glances over at Hiruma and Mizumachi, who are engaged now both standing, the former cackling as the latter balances on one leg, for whatever reason, acting out what looks like a flamingo on the run.

There's a strange look in Hiruma's eye that makes Shun quite certain the Deimon quarterback is up to no good. Shun stands abruptly and walks over to drag Mizumachi off by the ear, before he gets hoodwinked.

-

Something about Mizumachi's chatter about Hiruma this and Hiruma that bothers Shun from that day on.

To be sure, Hiruma gives everyone something to talk about each day, and Mizumachi doesn't seem to say much more about him than anyone else they train with, but Shun feels uneady about how bright his eyes get whenever the topic of the quarterback comes up.

He doesn't care to delve too deeply into the reasons for this, though. He assumes it is because of Hiruma's reputation for trick plays and manipulations. Mizumachi was always easily fooled. But after how badly he had been burned by the swimming team, Shun had thought he had grown more skeptical of others.

Then again, others were not as charismatic as Hiruma Yoichi.

In any case, this training is only temporary. After the Christmas Bowl, they won't be seeing much of Hiruma or the Devil Bats until the Spring tournament.

-

The day of the Christmas Bowl is an exciting one. It seems everyone is getting into it. At one of the entrances to the stadium are giant snow statues of the team mascots. The crowd is bustling. Fortunately, they can bypass the crowd and enter through the visitors' entrance, having been invited to the match.

As he looks out at the field, his heart begins to pound, then twist with the reminder that they won't be the ones out there, facing off against the fearsome Teikoku Rakuen and the real Eyeshield 21.

"We get to sit in the coaching section, Kakei!" Mizumachi waves him over, arm flailing animatedly.

Ever since Shun has known him, Mizumachi has been at 120% energy for everything. Today is no different. He seems genuinely thrilled just to be there.

"Next year, I wonder if the Devil Bats will come to watch us," he says when Shun joins him to give his name for the checklist.

Shun smiles, ticket in hand. Today they were just spectators, but there would always be next year.

-

There are less than a minute left in the game and the Devil Bats are behind by far too much to catch up. The game has been called, as far as anyone is concerned. It isn't that the audiencr doesn't want to cheer the Devil Bats on, it's just they don't want to face another defeat.

"Wait... why are you going back already?!" Mizumachi yells when people start milling out. "We won't know until it's over, right?!"

"No, Mizumachi... it's already too late..."

Mizumachi looks angry. Even though they aren't on the field, it's true they trained with the Devil Bats. Perhaps that's why no one can stand to stay and watch. But Mizumachi never believed in the odds or percentages. Just in trying until you reach the top.

Shun's eyes glance over the field towards the Devil Bats' quarterback, who was always analyzing the odds. Yet he hadn't given up on Sena, even when it seemed obvious he couldn't defeat Yamato. And even now, it's clear he has no intention of giving up.

Shun watches silently as the Devil Bats make what might be their last play. When Sena scores a touchdown, overcoming Yamato once again, he nearly gets up out of his seat. Mizumachi has gotten up, enthusiastically cheering again. Shun is reminded of the Devil Bats vs Nagas match, and how excited Mizumachi had been to cheer then. Suddenly he wants to tell him to put his shirt back on, but perhaps all this is heating his body up.

By the time they're down to the last second, the Devil Bats bet everything on their kick game. They could score like this, Shun thinks. It's risky and should be near impossible, but the Devil Bats have already pulled off two miracles-

Perhaps Mizumachi's enthusiasm is infectious. Shun actually thinks this has a chance of succeeding.

When the Devil Bats win, it feels like the entire stadium rises to their feet. SHUN watches as the players in the coach's area swarm the field, Mizumachi and Otawara leading the charge. Even Shin has gotten up. Before he knows it, he's clapping Juumonji on the back, smiling as all of the Western players congratulate the winning team.

(Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mizumachi try to do the impossible - that is, toss Hiruma up into the air, much to the other's manic delight.)

-

Shun thinks everything is over after the Christmas Bowl, but surprisingly, Hiruma comes looking for Mizumachi one day at Koshien High School - only Mizumachi.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Shun asks afterwards. He tries not to dwell on how Mizumachi had taken Hiruma to the school's roof - _their_ spot - for some privacy.

"Top secret stuff!" Mizumachi replies with a sly smile. It is unlike him and Shun can't help but think this is another sign of Hiruma's influence.

"I see..."

"Hm? Kakei?? Oi, where are you going?!"

Shun doesn't look back. He needs to pay a certain someone a visit.

-

"Funny. I pegged you for the honorable type, but I guess even you throw dirty punches," Hiruma says, smirking despite the split lip Shun has just given him.

"I don't know what you're planning, but leave Mizumachi out of it."

"Oh? What are you gonna do about it if I don't?"

Hiruma doesn't back down, but then Shun hadn't really expected him to. His eyes narrow, staring back down at the quarterback's eyes. They are glinting with self-satisfaction and Shun can't stand them at the moment.

"You know, Deimon will need another lineman next year..."

"You're not going to steal Mizumachi away from me," Shun cuts him off curtly.

"From... you? Not Koshien?"

Hiruma's eyes seem even more amused now, as realization dawns on Shun.

Well shit.

"I have to go," is all Shun says before turning on his heel and walking away.

"You're welcome, Fucking Eyeliner," he hears from behind him.

-

It resolves itself quicker than _any_ of them had anticipated. Well, anyone except maybe Hiruma, who sent them a rather crude text in the middle of Shun's "confession."

"Finally," Mizumachi mumbles against Shun's lips as they duck behind a vending machine, months of built up tension finally released.

"I can't believe you-" Shun makes quick work of Mizumachi's button and zipper, hand slipping inside the fabric of his slacks.

"Well, if you weren't so slow to-" Mizumachi arches into his grip, nearly breathless as he rocks against him.

"You're going to pay for-" Shun nibbles at Mizumachi's exposed collarbone as his hand makes quick work of Mizumachi.

"Actually we both owe-" Mizumachi groans as he comes, wet and sticky all over Shun's hand.

"What did you promise to-" Shun arches an eyebrow as their positions against the wall are quickly reversed and Mizumachi drops down to his knees.

"Dunno, we just-" Mizumachi hums the rest of his response around Shun's cock and Shun loses the ability to form the words to ask for clarification.

Well, there's always a risk when you make a deal with a devil. Shun thinks what they got out of Mizumachi's contract is at least worth it.


End file.
